Forever Loved
by FallingDae
Summary: Naruto was leading a normal life, until the day that Sasuke appeared as the mysterious transfer at his school. Every time Naruto is around Sasuke he is overwhelmed with a strange yet addicting smell. And yet, even though Sasuke is cold to everyone else why does he seem so interested in the blond? Who is, or rather, what is Sasuke really? hardcore BL Yaoi Sasunaru series.


**Forever Loved**

**Chapter One **

**Warning: This CHAPTER contains racist and plain old mean jokes, so if you are easily offended don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the characters, movies, mangas, or shows.**

Naruto jerked awake by the sound of his obnoxious alarm blaring in his ear. Groaning, he lifted his face from his pillow and slapped his phone silent, sending it flying off his nightstand and onto the wooden floor of his bedroom. "Shit." He grumbled, sitting up groggily, he scratched his head and yawned then stared at the wall above his bed blankly for a few moments before deciding to tough it and step onto his cold floor. Immediately regretting his decision, he grabbed his comforter off the bed and rapped it around himself before continuing out his room and venturing into the kitchen for breakfast.

By eight o'clock he had eaten breakfast, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and pulled on some probably clean clothes. Outside, Kiba rolled into his driveway and honked the horn of his old pickup truck. Grabbing his backpack, then checking himself one last time in the mirror, Naruto headed back outside his room and down to the foyer to pull on his sneakers. Right as he opened the front door he remembered his phone was still lying on his bedroom floor. Rushing back up the stairs, he grabbed it, was relieved to see its screen hadn't cracked, then rushed back down the stairs and out the door, calling a goodbye to his mom who was cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

"Hey what took you so long? Are you a girl or something?" Kiba asked as Naruto pulled himself up into the truck. The heat was turned on high but the car hadn't warmed up yet so it only blew cold air, and the windshield was still specked with frost.

"Whatever, from the looks of things you only just got up yourself."

"Yeah well at least I didn't stare at myself in the mirror for an hour." Kiba looked behind him as he backed down the driveway then started towards their high school.

"I do not do that!"

"Oh yes you do, what ever happened to the gross kid you used to be? You know, the one who would always get mud in his hair and wouldn't take baths but once every two weeks?"

"Oh I'll tell you what happened to him, he started going to high school is what happened. Gotta look nice for the ladies." At that, Kiba burst out in mockery laughter at his blond headed idiot of a friend before reaching over and patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh little Naruto, you can primp your mane all you want, but you're never going to land a girl." Naruto's eye twitched, he was used to their normal spats the two would often have between each other. It was almost like they played a role, Naruto would insult Kiba about his dog fetishes, then Kiba would insult Naruto about his almost-feminine-hyper-awareness of hygiene.

"Laugh all you want dog breath, but don't come any closer or my eyebrows will peel off." Kiba's fake laughter immediately silenced and he flared his nostrils.

"Whatever, I don't smell anything."

"Precisely." They entered school grounds then, the parking lot was teeming with cold teenagers rushing to get to the warmth of the main building. Kiba pulled into a tight spot near the front. "Dude I'm never going to get out of here without hitting the car next to us." Naruto gaped at the less than a foot difference between the truck and the nice black jaguar that was parked next to them.

"Well suck up your skinny ass and squeeze, and if you mark that car you're paying for it."

"Remind me to never ride with you again douche bag." Naruto said to the back of Kiba's head as he slipped out his side.

"Yeah yeah you said the same thing yesterday." Slamming his door closed Kiba trotted off for the building.

"Damn." Pursing his lips, Naruto contemplated either crawling over the middle seat that was stacked high with old gym clothes, lunch bags, and other inanimate objects to get to the other side and out the driver's door, or risk it and ninja his way out the one he's at. He decided with the latter.

One step-of-a-nervous-breakdown/heart-attack-induced-moment later, Naruto had successfully freed himself from that troublesome situation. He started towards the building but something odd caught in his mind and he turned back round. That black jaguar, he had never seen it before. All the kids that went to his school were far too poor or untrustworthy enough to have such a pristine car, besides the Hyugas that is, and the teachers had their own designated parking spots on the south side of the building. So then, whose was it? Shrugging it off, he turned back and ran for the doors just as the warning bell sounded.

* * *

"Hey did you hear? There's this foreign exchange student here." TenTen announced to everyone at the lunch table.

"What? I heard they were just a transfer from a few counties over." Sakura scrunched her eyebrows and stole a grape off of Naruto's plate.

"Well I heard he just got out of jail and is making a clean break." Ino slid her tray in next to Shikamaru and seated herself. Naruto finally bit into his apple he'd been holding and talked around the piece.

"Oh so there's a new guy?"

"I guess." Sakura shrugged, "Ino, how did you know he's a guy and not a girl?"

"Because I saw him."

"Really?!" TenTen nearly choked on her food.

"Well, not all of him, just his back while he was signing in with the desk. But he dressed head to toe in black, and even from where I was standing I could tell he's got muscles. Just like an ex con if you ask me."

Kiba and Naruto snickered, "Or an emo."

"Nah man, an emo wouldn't be buff."

"So what then? An Asian?"

"Yeah, maybe Korean or Japanese." The two snickered some more and even Shikamaru couldn't hold in a chuckle.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Sakura looked down her nose at the boys before rolling her eyes, "Well, whoever they are, I guess we'll meet them tomorrow."

* * *

Naruto wanted to bang his head against a wall due to his stupidity. A freshman had asked him a homework question in sixth period study hall, but what had initially been a quick fix ended up being Naruto giving the kid a whole lecture on the last four chapters the kid hadn't understood. Because of that, it was already thirty minutes after school had let out for the day and all of his rides had ditched him. Well he couldn't blame any of his friends really, they all had probably thought that he'd gone with someone else. But still, why didn't they text him? Pulling out his phone, Naruto clicked the on button but the screen remained black. Great, he had forgotten to charge it last night. Sighing, he pulled his coat collar up and braced himself for the sharp wind that seemed to cut straight through him the minute he walked out the doors and started on the ten-mile trek home.

It was about two miles in when he started cursing. "Damn it! Why did it have to be so cold?" he called loudly to no one seeing as the street was desolate of any souls besides his. "I mean come on! It's already April for God's sake! Get it together world!"

"Pft." Naruto halted, his senses instantly alerted as he spun around. Behind him stood a tall, dark guy dressed in all black with spiky, raven hair.

"The hell? When did you get there?" Naruto took a step back, his voice had gone up an octave due to shock. But the guy only raised an eyebrow in response, his face splayed no emotion and his stance held no openings. Yet something about him was…alluring. Maybe it was his handsome face, no that couldn't be it, Naruto didn't swing that way. Swallowing thickly, Naruto opened his mouth to say something else but the guy started before him.

"I was here the whole time." His voice was deep and reminded Naruto of velvet.

"…What?"

"I've been walking behind you since we left the school."

"O-oh, you go to my school?"

"New. Just enrolled today." It was silent for a few counts, Naruto's gaze never strayed from the guy's own mesmerizing eyes.

"Y-you live around here?" The blond asked.

"No. But some idiot rammed my car so I'm walking."

"Huh. You don't have a cell phone?" A smell had started to waft around in the air, the scent filled Naruto's nose and he could instantly feel his skin heating up.

"No."

"Oh." All the sudden Naruto tore his eyes away from the guy and turned around, the smell dissipating. He started to a fast paced walk. "Sorry, I'd help you but my phone is dead." From his peripheral vision Naruto saw the guy stand there, almost as if he was dumb-stuck, before quickly catching up to him with his long strides. The guy grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and jerked back around to face him. Naruto's eyes went wide but instead of brushing the guy's arm off, he simply froze.

"What's your name?" The velvet voice was even closer and the smell had invaded Naruto's senses and before he knew what he was saying he was already answering.

"Naruto Uzumaki." His boiling flesh began to make his eyelids heavy and the world before him blurred.

"Hm. I'm Sasuke."

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto gripped the guy's shirtsleeve for balance, the touch even through the clothes, sent a bolt running through each of Naruto's fingers and it snapped him out of his trans. Straightening, he pulled away from the guy and took off running towards his house, leaving the guy and the amazingly, addicting smell behind.

**So how did you guys like chapter one? I have good plans for this story and am excited to keep writing it! But y'know that actually all depends on whether you guys liked it or not, so R&amp;R and let me know what your brain is cooking! BTW sorry about the cheesy title but it'll make sense hopefully sooner than later.  
**


End file.
